


35 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	35 Sheeko Gaaban

Brienne waxaa la go'aamiyay in aanad u ogolaan iyada nasiib darro qaddar ul popsicle iyada maalin burburisay . Waxay Ra'iisul soo baxay baabuurka oo leh " nasiib wacan " aan go'nayn ka soo aabaheyd oo socday in ay iyada kaalinta caadiga ahayd u dhow tiyaatarka . Groups dadka joogsaday, agagaarka cutubyo sheekaysanaysid ka mid ah .

Inkasta oo ay ahayd subax , qorraxda ahaa dhalaalaya , iyo Brienne qoomamayn xidhashada Jaakada ah . Waxay u tay sida iyadu ku socday , bacda iyada talantaalli ka mid ah garabka si kale in si bilaash ah gacmo iyada . Sida waxay bilowday inay dareento isku mashquulsanahay , maqashay catcall ah u dhaw dhaw .  
Brienne , ma aan ogayn in si qososho ama ooyaan , sidaas ayay midkoodna , ridaya keliya wiilasha , horuu dhimasho ah , kaas oo ay ka hor dib ugu sheekadoodii ay u socoto iska indho . Waxay iyaga oo dhan laga aqoonsan yahay laga bilaabo fasalada iyada -

Iyaga hore , iyada oo dareentay carruurta gadood ka lahjadda ku saabsan , mysteriously midab - dubbaridan oo mar kale cas . Jaime lahaa labo ka mid ah muraayadaha Rose - baladweyn ee la jiido uu indhaha , laakiin iyada ayaa u maleeyay in uu madaxiisa u jeestay in iyada jihada labaad qeybsataan .

Waxay hurgufay iyada madaxa . Muxuu doonaysaa? Iyada oo uu rabay inuu sameeyo All ahaa heli mashruucan jidka ayaa looga tuuraa , oo la takhaluso isaga of .

Waxaa weli jira ahaayeen qaar ka mid ah toban daqiiqo ka hor Warku wuxuu la gariiray , sidaas Brienne fadhiistay kursiga keydka ah iyo baxay iyada buugga . Waxa aan la reading muddo shan seconds marka waxaa jiray tubada a on garabka . Waxay booday , iyada iyo Maxamed Daahir hor eegay eeg , kuwaas oo ay ahayd .

Waxaa la kaliya kuwaas oo ku tidhi, ma rabay in uu ahaado .

Hyle hoos u eegay iyada fikirayno . " Maxaad reading ?"

Waxay u qaaday daboolka sidaas ayuu ku arki karto horyaalka bogga hore ee .

Ayuu madaxa u ruxay , in kastoo ay sheegi karin , isagu marnaba wax u akhrisan lahaa iyo malaha ma daryeeli . Halkii ayuu siiyey billabeen a inhaasawahayagu , iyo wuxuu gacanta qabtay baxay . Waxa uu ku iyada bixiyaa bahal yar oo origamiyeed sameeyey baxay warqad dhaldhalaalaan , kaas oo glinted ee qorraxda .

"Waxaan kaliya mooday in aan ku siin lahaa this , " ayuu yiri . " Waxaan la samaynta badan oo iyaga . Waxay u malaynayeen in ay ku siin nasiib wacan . "

Brienne u qaaday , laakiin arkay isagii oo leh shaki ku qoran on wejigeeda . " Waad ku mahadsan tahay , " ayay tidhi .

" Dhibaato No . By habka , " Hyle ku daray , " Ma waxaad u timid karaa fadhiisan nala qadada maanta haddii aad rabto in aad . Waxaan ka noqon cidlo , oo fadhiya oo kaliya in aad geeska yar . "

Brienne ayey ruxday , iyo in u muuqdeen in ay isaga ka dhergin , maxaa yeelay, wuxuu ka sii jeestay markii taladu in ay dib u siiyey inuu saaxiibbadiis u manta . Waxay ahaayeen wacaya dambe soo baxay " Strip ! " , Laakiin erayada uu weli u buuqday iyada oo madaxa .

Runta waxa ay ahayd in ay u adeegsan jireen si ay u dareemaan geynaya ee attentions of Hyle iyo saaxiibbadiis . Waxay lahaa wari iyaga waxaa la jiray , xataa . Laakiinse waagaas oo , lahaa iyada duulduul kala iibsiga ku filan oo lagu digay by gabdhaha ku filan in ay kaliya xanaakadinta . Taas oo waxyeelo ka xun haddii ay ka lahaa marna iyada bixisay fiiro wixii oo dhan .

Muddo yar kaddib markii uu ku tegey , haddana dawan ka dhawaajiyeen leh breeeeeeeeeeeeeeep dheer . Brienne dareemay qoto dheer qanacdo . Ugu yaraan fasalka , iyada oo ka qaadi karin , iyada oo maanka wax .

ILAALI maskaxdeeda on dugsiga , iyada oo aanay jirin iyada dadka dhibaatooyinka , soo shaqeeyay dhowr saacadood . Ingiriisi iyo Statistics iyo Dowladda oo dhan si fudud by duulay . Laakiin marka fasalka Science yimid , Brienne ee naxdintiinna soo laabtay .

Renly ku tiirsanaa ka badan , iyada oo si maalmeedkaaga mar ay dooneyso hoos fadhiistay . "Waa maxay oo aad xayawaan ?" ayuu weyddiiyey . Waxaa iyada qaatay daqiiqad in la diiwaan geliyo waxa uu ula jeedo .

" Noocee ah Qaar ka mid ah kalluunka . " Brienne jabi . Sida xaqiiqada ah waxaa ahayd in ay noqdaan hab si codka in xiiso leh , laakiin waxay ka heli waayeen erayadii uu u for .

" Me iyo Loras helay nooc ka mid ah deerada buur . Waa quruxsan qabow , dhab ahaantii , " ayuu qirtay . Waxaa jira mar kale ahaa - ' igu iyo Loras ' . Brienne yaabay meesha wiilka kale waxay ahayd . Aan here weli , iyada oo u malaynay , ama Renly ma lahaa waa la iyada si hadalka . Fikirka yimid qadhaadh lahayn , kaliya nooc ka mid ah xanuun .

" Ii saamixi maayo , raalli ahow , " yimid cod siman ka soo horteeda iyaga . Brienne dareemay twinge ah xanaaq at Jaime , kuwaas oo riixay dhex marayay gamcihiisa , purposefully bumping galay Brienne ee miiska . " Oops . "

Renly siiyey eegaan dheelku . "Waxaan rajeynayaa in aad garanayso sida loo waayay , " ayuu yiri .

Brienne boxo oo la wadaagtana , kuwaas oo indhaha twinkled mischeviously . Waxay ku guryamaa , " Dhab ahaantii . "

Sida Mrs Stark dhigay ardayda si ay u shaqeeyaan , samaynta qorshayaal iyo boodhadh iyo wax kasta oo kale oo ay doonayeen in ay sameeyaan , Brienne qiyaasayey iyada hawada kalsooni . "Waxaan u malaynayaa in aan sameeyo wax gebi ahaan kala duwan . Waxaad og tahay , wax kale jirin, u malayn doonaan of . "

" Got wax maskaxda ku ?" Jaime galiyay weydiiyo .

" . Tijaabooyinka, Live Waxaan ka wada kalluun , xaq Ma jiro hab loo sameeyo in eegi laga cabsado , laakiin waxaa laga yaabaa in haddii aan keeno qaar ka mid ah in taangiga ah - ama , xitaa waxaan u dissect karin iyo sawirro loo qaado - Wuxuu noqon lahaa qabow . " Waxay sugtay isaga in ay ka jawaabaan , habdhiska at waxa isna wuxuu ku odhan lahaa . Waxay liked fikradda markii u maleeyay in ay u habeenka ugu dambeeyey , glimpsing marsho u gudubno, iyada aabbe ee garaashka . Laakiin marka ay haatan waxa uu sheegay in , waxaa ka dhawaajisay sort of tn. Oo adag .

Laakiin Jaime ma qoslaan, . Indeed , intuu wax fiiriyey ayuu halkii xiisaynayso . " Taasi waa run In kastoo aanan u dhigin lahaa iyaga la soo dhaafay - . " Ayuu gestured si Renly iyo Loras , kuwaas oo animatedly hadalka , hubka ay ka soo baxeen ka dusin madaxooda ka soo sida geeso - " si ay ula qabsadaan deer nool iyo waxa meesha maadan soo qaado "

Brienne indhaha iyada giringiriyey . Waxay ma rabtaa arrinkaa si Jaime , laakiin in ay ahayd oo keliya nooca wax ay qaban lahaa , haddii laguu oggol yahay .

" Sidaas , " ayay tidhi , "Waxaan ahaa raadinaya meelo u dhow in ay leeyihiin lahaa , kuwaas oo ... "

Waxay hadlay dhowr daqiiqo ka badan , samaynta qorshe . Oo markii ay go'aansatay on waqti iyo goob - subax Saturday , on Tumblestone ah - Jaime dib u fadhiistay oo kiciyey suni ah . " The qof ka mid ah marna uma malaynayn waxaan dooran lahaa safar kalluumaysiga ah . "


End file.
